Emerald and Opal
by MarkPrinceRoxas
Summary: Sonic never came back to Earth after turning into Super Sonic, Chris is finding it hard to deal with him not here any more. Sonic and Chris friendship fic, but there are hints of SonicxChris and can be viewed that way.


Here's a little piece I wiped out when watching the episode of Sonic X when Sonic becomes Super Sonic for the first time. I was watching the uncut version and could tell that Chris really truly cared for Sonic when the hedgehog said his goodbyes. So I wrote this, also because I like Chris and think he's bashed too much.

This is really a Sonic/Chris friendship story but it can also be viewed as romance if you want. It takes place as if Sonic never came back when he left, three days after the episode. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, all characters are owned by SEGA.

**~* Emerald and Opal *~**

The night sky was beautiful tonight, the stars gazed upon the Earth and let loose their wonders. Many children looked out their window, hoping to see a shooting star and they would be able to make a wish. He did that every night since then, the young boy who lived in the mansion on the outskirts of Station Square. He sat at his window every night, just clenching that last chance of hope to the star would come to him.

Christopher Thorndyke was never the same since three days ago, ever since the person he cared for most disappeared. He sat on the window ledge, his arms wrapped around his knees while his head rested on them as his left eye peered out into the sky. The boy felt as if someone had ripped out his heart, taking up all of his emotions and smashed them to pieces.

His personality changed, his grandfather, the servants of the house saw the child was heartbroken. His parents who were usually too busy working with their careers had taken time off to spend with their child but couldn't make a connection with him. He hardly talked, ate little and didn't get much sleep. When alone, he would mutter the name of the person who was no longer here.

"Sonic…" he muttered, it was the most common word he said. "Sonic!" he shouted, closing his eyes shut and gripping his knees tighter as a way to hold himself in protection. Hot tears raced down his cheeks as the horrible memory kept on repeating itself, showing the worst moment in his life.

Chris lay there, upon the silence, he was too weak to move. The pain hurt him, he had burns and scratches mainly over his upper body due to the reaction of the Chaos Emerald's power. He didn't care, it was all to save Sonic, his friend, his best friend. But it was all in vain, they were all gone, down at the bottom of the deep blue ocean, and so was Sonic.

He didn't care for his injuries, he was crying inside his mind. He kept on seeing Sonic falling into the water, his body hitting the surface and being pushed down. The hedgehog couldn't swim, Chris kept on seeing Sonic trying to swim back up but it was leading no where, bubbles of air constantly escaped from his mouth until it happened. Sonic's emerald like flares would close and his body would give up and disappear into the depths of the ocean.

It was non stop, he kept on seeing it again and again. Chris couldn't take it, he just wanted Sonic to be with him, to see that smirk on his face and then race off into the distance.

"Chris,"

Chris' mind came to a halt. He could hear Sonic's voice echo. Was it real? He needed to know, but he didn't want to pain that he knew would come if he opened his eyes. But he needed to see him, to tell the hedgehog what he wanted most. They opened, those opal gems slowly fixed on a hedgehog, a completely robust gold coloured one. Its eyes were not those emerald like ones he knew and loved, but they were more like a garnet shining. But he knew it was him, the presence told him so.

"Thank you Chris," Sonic spoke, that deep voice of his put a smile on Chris' face. "Thanks for you help," Sonic once again let out that smirk of his, the real look of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Sonic…" the boy whispered, he was completely physically exhausted from the power struggle of the Chaos Emeralds that he practically couldn't move. "I…don't go…take me with…"

Before the last syllable left Chris' lips, Sonic's fingertips lightly touched the boy's forehead, unleashing a shining light. Chris could feel his body cleansing, releasing the pain and his energy being restored. He blinked, shoved his fringe from his eyes and just embraced Sonic into a hug.

"Sonic!" he happily shouted as the hedgehog returned the hug.

"Chris…even if I'm not here with you physically, I'll," the hedgehog began to speak, his words softly echoed the rather 'still' room but he was completely cut off by the boy.

"No! Don't say that!" Chris protested, his voice getting higher and still a little raspy from his now healed injuries. He grasped Sonic tighter, pressing the hedgehog's body against his as way of forcing Sonic not to leave. "You can't! I can't live without you Sonic!"

"Chris…" the hedgehog tried to say something, to perk up the boy's spirits or mainly to comfort him, but nothing was going to work, he even knew that.

"But its true!" Chris shouted out again, tears formed from those opal crystals of his, falling down his cheeks and dripping onto Sonic's back. "If you aren't here with me, I won't be able to go on! Please! Don't leave me! I need you Sonic!"

Before Chris knew it, Sonic's body faded away, he completely disappeared. Chris' arms hit the ground, he just watched the white 'ground' as his tears became larger and more emotional. The hedgehog was gone, never to come back, he would never see those emerald flares again, never hear that deep voice or laugh when that smirk grew on the blue blur's face.

"Thank you Chris," Sonic's voice spoke from the silence, allowing Chris to hear him for the very last time.

Chris couldn't take it, he gripped his hands, scrapping his knuckles against the floor and let it all out.

"SONIC!" his voice countless echoed, begging for the hedgehog's return before his body let go and fell forward, leaving the boy unconscious.

Chris sighed and wiped the tears from his eyes, he didn't want to feel like this, he didn't want to see Sonic disappearing again and again. He sniffed and looked outside again, the stars where still the same. He rested his head on the window, his eyes still peering out for the hope of a shooting star.

The door to his bedroom opened slowly, revealing Chris' grandfather. Chris didn't move his head, he could see Chuck in the reflection of the window glass. Chuck sat down beside the boy, he still didn't move, his arms locked between his knees with his head cemented to the window, staring into the sky.

Chuck sighed and placed his hand on Chris' head and softly stroked his light brown hair. "I know its hard," he whispered, "But you've got to accept he's gone,"

Chris closed his eyes again, his body was shaking. "…but I want him here," he answered, his voice was slow and tired due to his lack of sleep, food and not using it much for the past three days. "I want him hear with me!"

Chuck nodded, Chris had never experienced something like this before. He was used to the idea of people going away for a long amount of time, especially with his parents work. But he had never experienced the situation of someone never to come back. Chuck had also never realised it, that before Sonic arrived he was very lonely, now with the hedgehog gone he had hit rock bottom, the feeling was back and it was a lot worse than before.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…" Chris sobbed.

The grandfather, softly turned his grandson's face to look at his. "You did, but you didn't want to say goodbye did you?" he said and Chris shook his head. "I know its painful Chris, but you've got to move on, for Sonic's and your sake,"

"Its all my fault!" Chris shouted out loud, grabbing Chuck's lab coat and pulling on it. "If I didn't take the emeralds Sonic would still be here with me! Its all my fault!" he continued to pull on the coat and cry, Chuck didn't say a word. Chris' head had gone the wrong way, it was more to a point where the child had completely forgotten one main thing.

"It is your fault," he said as Chris looked up at his grandfather with a completely shock expression. "Have you forgotten why you took them?" he shouted with anger straight upon Chris.

The boy stayed silent for a minutes, with his head staring at the ground. He didn't weep or mope, he didn't make a sound at all, he soaked up all of the information and memories that he had forgotten. This was what he wanted, he wanted Sonic, Tails and the others to get their wish and return home. It would also rid this world of Dr. Eggman and his evil ambitions. True, he wanted Sonic to stay with him, he was the best friend he ever had and let him see the world in a new view. Chris felt ashamed of himself, his selfish way of only wanting Sonic to stay with him when it was wrong, though that feeling was still there.

"…sorry…I'm sorry," he eventually said which made Chuck smile. "I just miss him so much grandpa,"

"I know," Chuck answered as he stepped down and hugged his grandson tightly. He ruffled his hair as Chris wiped away his tears and sniffed every couple of seconds. "But he's in a better place now, he's home,"

Chris nodded and rested his head upon his grandfather's chest. He sighed and let out a yawn. Sleep was slowly taking over him as his eyelids became heavy and his body was slowly shutting down. "Sorry…Sonic…" he said half asleep.

Chuck picked up the boy and walked over to his bed, placing his grandson under the sheets and tucked him in. "Time heals all wounds, you'll be fine soon," he said ruffling Chris' hair again before leaving the room and shutting the door quietly.

Chris' eyes were still slightly open, looking outside the window in the night sky. He felt a soft touch against his forehead, his opal like blue eyes watered up slowly, as he could faintly see those emerald flares.

"Chris…even if I'm not here with you physically, I'll still be with you always, thank you," the deep voice spoken.

Chris let out a small smile, one tear of happiness fell from his right opal, as the emerald flares disappeared, the soft touch on his forehead left and a star shoot across the night sky. "Sonic…" left his mouth before those opals shut tight and fell into deep slumber.


End file.
